I am Beautiful
by AnubisLover123
Summary: I am bad at summaries so just read.


This is my first fan fiction so don't expect it to be good.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own house of Anubis if I did Joy would be dating Mick than bothering Fabina. ENJOY!

**Nina's Pov**

I can't believe he left me for Joy i guess you want to know what happened.

Flashback

**Still Nina's Pov**

****I must be the luckiest girl ever Fabian and me are finally Fabina I squealed so hard Amber got annoyed. Fabian just came in he wanted to talk. EeeePppp.

**Fabian's Pov**

****Can my life be any worst I need to break it off with Nina. Why? Because I feel like I like Joy i need to find out my feelings. I'm in Nina's room. "Hey Nina I need to talk to you," I said. "Yeah what is it," she said. "I think we should break up its not you its me I think I like Joy,"I said. "WHAT I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FINE WERE OVER, "she said with tear coming down her face. With that she ran out.

**Nina's Pov**

I ran past the common room ignoring Amber calling my name i ran outside and into the forest. I ran until i found the Sibuna clearing and cried.

**Amber's Pov**

Nina just ran and being her BBF (Best British Friend) i was gonna find out. Fabian just came up from upstairs and Nina was the only girl there so he had something to do with it. I went over to him and ask what he did to Nina he just said they broke up. Then he went over to Joy and ask her something she jumped up and kiss him on the LIPS! That pissed me off I went up to him and screamed, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO NINA YOU GUYS JUST BROKE UP FABIAN RUTTER I HOPE YOUR HAPPY WITH THAT SLUT CAUSE YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!" with that i took off to look for Nina.

End of Flashback

**Nina's** Pov

So thats what happen Amber and I went back to the house to see Joy and Fabian snogging and everyone else looked uncomfortable.

The Next Day

I got dress and went down to breakfast to see Joy in my seat next to Fabian she shot glares at me when i had enough I got up and left she followed me and then stopped me. I turn around to see her angry she said to stay away from Fabian and that he always loved her and that he would never love a stupid ugly parentless American that kind of hurt like a LOT. The next thing I knew was I ran away crying. I ran to the girls restroom to fix my makeup then off to class i saw a flyer for the talent show so went to Mr. Winkler's class and asked Amber and Patricia to be my back up singers to the talent show they said yes. So I signed us up.

Skip to the Talent Show

We were singing Beautiful by China Ann McClain

Were next and I'm so nervous. Shit! just called us up here goes nothing.

Hi I'm Nina this is Patricia and that Amber were going to sing Beautiful by China Ann McClain and this song is dedicated to Joy Mercer because I am beautiful.

**Nina,Patricia and Amber-Bold**

**Everyday is so wonderful**  
**And suddenly, it's hard to breathe**  
**Now and then, I get insecure**  
**From all the pain,**  
**I'm so ashamed**

**I am beautiful, no matter what they say**  
**Words can't bring me down**  
**I am beautiful in every single way**  
**Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no**  
**So don't you bring me down today**

**To all your friends you're delirious**  
**So consumed in all your doom**  
**Trying hard to fill the emptiness,**  
**The pieces gone,**  
**Left the puzzle undone,**  
**Is that the way it is?**

**You are beautiful, no matter what they say**  
**Words can't bring you down, oh no**  
**You are beautiful in every single way**  
**Yes words can't bring you down, oh no**  
**So don't you bring me down today**

**No matter what we do**  
**(No matter what we do)**  
**No matter what we say**  
**(No matter what we say)**  
**We're the song inside the tune**  
**(Ooh, oh yeah)**  
**Full of beautiful mistakes**  
**And everywhere we go**  
**(Everywhere we go)**  
**The sun will always shine**  
**(The sun will always shine)**  
**But tomorrow we might wake**  
**On the other side**

**We are beautiful, no matter what they say**  
**Words can't bring us down, oh oh**  
**We are beautiful in every single way**  
**Words can't bring us down, oh oh**  
**So don't you bring me down today**

**So don't you bring me down today**

****When we were finish we got a standing ovation. Backstage Fabian and a angry looking Joy was backstage Fabian came up to we but Amber and Patricia pushed him away i told them its okay he said he was sorry and asked if we could start over i told him lets start from friend and go up he agreed. We went back to the house and were congratulated we said thank and partied the rest of the night.

**THE END**

**outfits on polvyore my name on polvyore is kaylavincent **

**BBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YEEEEEEEEEE! Read and Review**


End file.
